The Russian Cowboy
by Eleni911
Summary: Dimitri is looking to get his hands on a good read. But what happens when Dimitri and Rose both find themselves trapped within the pages of the western paperback?
1. Cowboys and Indians

**I do not own Vampire Academy or any of it's characters. =P**

**Lol Please review and let me know what you think, I know it's pretty random but I hope you like it.**

**Dimitri's POV**

I closed the book and placed it back on my shelf, fascinated by its ending.

I glanced towards my alarm clock; I still had about an hour until Rose's training session. Just enough time to stop by the small bookstore that was only about five minutes away from here by car.

Before leaving my room I made sure to brush my shoulder length hair out of my face and into a small pony tail. Never hurts to be prepared, you never knew who, or what you could run into. Making sure to grab my silver stake and my cowboy duster I closed the door and began down the stairs, almost four steps at a time.

I reached Alberta's office and knocked lightly. "Who is it?"

"Belikov"

"Come in Guardian Belikov."

"I require your permission to leave campus for a few short moments."

She nodded. "Just make sure your back before your watch begins."

"Thank you." I replied.

I reached the school gates and spoke to the guard. He nodded and handed me the keys to one of the school's guardian cars.

Once at the bookstore I was faced with the task of actually choosing the next book I wanted to read. (A western, of course) After skimming through a few used paperbacks, I made my way to the back of the store.

A box full of used books that were on special lay on a stool. I dug through the piles, until an old worn out paperback caught my eye. "The Russian Cowboy" I smiled at the irony. My childhood dreams of being a cowboy never forgotten. Hell, I'd still love to be one.

I picked up the book and took it straight over to the cashier. I could already hear Roza's never ending teasing. She'd get a good laugh out of this one.

I reached the gym and sat in my usual spot as I waited for Rose's arrival. Anxious to get a head start on my new book

After a few paragraphs I had to stop… this book was just getting to… to familiar.

It must just be a coincidence, but it seemed as though the main character was…_me_.

The book began describing the character's trip to the town's local book shop. How he seemed to find the perfect book and then carried it back to his stables where he began to read while he awaited the arrival of his secret lover.

I froze; it then begun to describe the character's confusion. It seemed to him as though the book had been describing... _him_

Right when I was about close it, a strong gust of wind blew the book out of my hands. It lay there open, pages still turning.

What the fuck? Who the hell turned on the fan?

I glanced around the room. No one was there and the fan was off. That was odd. Oh I get it.

"Good one Rose." I smiled as I made my way towards the fallen book.

There was no answer. Then I understood. One of the moroi students who were gifted in air must have been playing some sort of prank on me.

"I'll have you know. Disrespecting a guardian is punishable." I let my voice ring out, making it sound as threatening and angry as possible.

There was nothing.

That was weird.

Just as I bent down to reach for the book, the wind returned. I yanked my hand away from it and it stopped again. Ok someone was playing games with me and as soon as I find out who that is, I'll make sure they learn that I am not be trifled with, unless of course it was Rose, but I doubted it by this point.

I approached the book once more, slowly reaching for it. The wind returned and began to swirl around me. What the hell's going on?! I instantly reached for my stake but before I was able to touch it I was sucked inside the book!!!!!! At least that was what I assumed had happened after landing on the ground in the middle of nowhere with a loud thud.

Glancing around in shock, all I could see was open dessert and a small cave in the distance. Not knowing where else to turn, I began making my way towards the cave.

I must be dreaming. I chuckled to myself nervously. No reason to worry.

The sound of pounding hooves echoed in the distance. I turned around, already half expecting what was coming now.

Indians!

**Haha yeah I know, the begining is kinda weird and maybe a bit boring, but just wait till Rose shows up =P lol**

**Please Review and let me know how you like it? Is it worth continuing? Does it suck? **


	2. A Whole New World

**Note: This chapter will be updated later with the ending. (I wasn't able to finish) Review please?**

Excitement surged through my veins. They were Indians! Real life Indians!

I sprinted towards the safety of the cave, resisting the urge to run up and greet them at all costs.

I can't really imagine that playing out very well. I mean; seriously, what was I supposed to tell them? 'Holy crap, I'm a huge fan! Please don't kill me?'

No.

As much as I would love a face to face encounter with Indians…I think I'd be better off keeping my distance.

The hooves and yelling from behind grew louder with every step towards the small cave opening.

Wait till I tell Rose that I actually outran a tribe of Indians, supposing I'm actually able to reach the grotto.

That'll get her to stop complaining so much about her laps...Or it'll just supply her with more jokes and she'd think I was going insane… I'll just keep it to myself for now.

Just as I reached the cave, I risked a small peak at them before entering.

They were still a few yards away but I was able to see them clearly.

They were everything I'd always imagined they'd be.

"Hey you!" something grabbed me from behind and yanked me into the cave, covering my mouth in the process.

"Damn, you're tall."

I gasped. A redheaded teenager stared up at me, wide eyed.

"You ain't from around these parts, are you?" He asked, taking in my appearance.

"M-mason Ashford?" He was supposed to be dead…yet here he stood in front of me, wearing some old cowboy getup.

"Um no…but your close, the names Masonelle Ashfortin," he replied, extending his arm in greeting. "And you are?"

I took his hand cautiously. "Belikov…Dimitri Belikov"

"Well, Belikov. I reckon you ain't ever seen a tribe of Indians before? Yous was lookin at them like you'd just seen a ghost."

I stifled back a chuckle. I was talking to some dead kid about Indians and ghosts.

"No, actually I haven't. I've heard about them, but never seen a tribe in person."

"Wow, that's a first. You talk pretty funny too, where'd you say you were from, stranger?"

I hesitated. "Russia."

"Russia?! You pullin my leg, partner? Yous a long way from home."

I nodded. "Yeah,"

"You ain't got Indians over in Russia?"

I shrugged. My thoughts were pretty jumbled up at the moment.

"Does everyone over there dress like that too?"

I glanced down at myself. Other than the cowboy duster, nothing else resembled old western clothing. Perfect day to leave my boots at home, I sighed. Mason's cowboy double seemed to take that as a plea for help.

"Well that ain't no problem, just come over to my place, we can fix that."

Ashfortin's farm lay on the outskirts of a small town.

"Time to meet the Mrs.…Honey, we got company!" Masonelle's voice rang as he unlocked his front door.

"Oh,"

My eyes widened. A paled face blonde with curls glanced up at me as she sprinted in from the next door room, smoothing down her dress in the process.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Mia Ashfortin. I'm sorry the house is a mess, we weren't expecting company"

She glanced over at Masonelle, her eyes almost demanding an explanation.

"Found this one, running from some pack of Indians. Saved his hind, I did."

Her eyes widened dramatically and she gasped. "Indians?"

"Yes'm a whole tribe of them, but I sent them all runnin," he chuckled, giving me a wink.

I cocked an eyebrow at him, but remained quiet. Instead I studied this western version of Ms. Rinaldi…or should I say Mrs. Ashfortin.

She wore a worn out pink laced gown. Honestly, this has to be some weird dream.

They cooked me an interesting home cooked meal, I didn't ask what was in it but it didn't taste bad.

Masonelle lent me a pair of his pants, boots and an old shirt which I accepted gratefully, praying that if this wasn't a dream then maybe I could keep these.

I thanked Mason and Mia's doubles then eagerly stepped out to explore the town, passing many familiar faces from the Academy along the way. I stopped at the fist pair of double doors and pushed them open. A small saloon awaited me inside.

Since this was a dream I figured they must at least have some of my favorite Russian alcohol.

As I entered everyone seemed to stop what they were doing and I felt every gaze on me. Ignoring the attention, I made my way up to the bar and waited for the tender's attention.

While I waited I let my eyes wander the tavern, curious as to who might still be staring.

Everyone had returned to their business except for one man. He stared in wonder, and I recognized him, how could I not? Adrian stepped up from his seat and made his way to my side, alcohol bottle in hand.

"Who are you?" he asked in an accusing tone. "Your not from these parts, go back."

His voice was serious and his eyes glared into mine.

"Um, I'm not sure how."

He shook his head. "That's none of my concern. You don't belong in these times. You have no aura…"

"I …" I didn't know what to say. He made one hell of a point, I probably should be worrying about how I will get back rather then exploring the Wild West. But circumstances being what they are, who could blame me for wanting to have a look around.

"Leave."

"Ivashakiv! Leave the new comer be or I'll cut off your booze!"

I nearly jumped again and spun around to see the bar tender standing behind me, none other then Stan, one of my fellow guardians.

"He doesn't belong here, Stanley!" replied Adrian…or Adrianilo… whatever his weird western double's name was.

"Just leave him be."

"Fine, but I'll be back to settle this, stranger." Replied Adrian as he stormed off, taking another swing at his alcohol.

"Don't worry about him, he's just the town drunk. Audron Ivashakiiv's his rarely ever understand what he's talking about. He claims he's able to see magical colors floating around everyone." Western Stan let out a small chuckle, "Poor fella. So what can I do you for?"

"I don't suppose you've got any Russian Vodka?"

"Russian what? Ain't got nothin here from Russia sorry." He replied, almost automatically pouring me a cup of his alcohol.

**To be continued (mostly because it's late and I have school tomorrow, I hate to leave the chapter unfinished but I've kept you guys waiting long enough,) **

**Review Please? How am I doing so far? Like it? Hate it?**


End file.
